Thirty-six patients with pigmented ocular lesions originally participated in this study. The early results of the study show that the diagnostic technique had inadequate specificity. For most patients a clear clinical diagnosis has been made, and their ocular problem resolved. Except for occasional follow-up examinations of some of the patients, work on this project has ended.